Done
by clomle44
Summary: Bo and Lauren are nowhere near being done. My first and only doccubus one shot. There may be more in the future.


Heat. Hunger. Sex.

Things that Bo could feel coming at her in waves, cascading off her skin and lighting her senses on fire. The Dal was never like this, never.

And there she was: hungry, horny and heartbroken. Her eyes flared blue as a young woman in leather pants and a barely-there crop-top shimmied by. Quelling the urge to spin, grab the woman and slide down that body, Bo steadied herself.

They'd told her not to go there. They had told her it wasn't safe. It was neutral territory, they'd said, and therefore the least safe place for Bo to be. The Dark respected Light, the Light respected Dark, and both had a grudging respect for Bo.

There, though, in the thrum of bodies, no-one would know what she did. And vice versa, no-one would know what was done to her.

Right now, she knew exactly what she wanted done to her.

She was done being broken. She was done having her heart ripped out of her chest and thrown on the floor, stamped all over and then put back in, patches and pain.

She was done with Dyson. She was done with Lauren. She was done, so fucking done.

There were enough people there for her to feed for a month. They were human, of course, but she could feel the occasional Fae rippling through the crowd. They came to feed, just like her. She'd laughed at the name of the club.

Banquet.

It might well have been named buffet or smorgasbord. A club owned by Fae, for Fae, full of humans. Humans that could be fed on like so much prey.

Ostensibly, Bo was there to ferret out some information about Michael, a vampire, ironically someone else who sucked as much as she did. She knew why she was really there, though. A succubus could really go to town in a place like this. Since she'd learned to feed without killing, since she'd learned to feed back, humans were no longer off the table.

She had only slept with one human without killing them. One special human who hadn't died.

She wouldn't think about that human. She was done with that. She was so fucking done with that.

Sliding into the crowd, she let bodies move. Dancing was a loose term for the writhing, sinuous crowd that moved like liquid around one another. Bodies touched bodies, sweat and cologne, hard muscle and soft luscious curves.

Bo groaned as she felt arms come from behind her. A strong man, dark as night and handsome, swayed, pulling her into his body. She lifted her hand, ran it down his cheek, let out a pulse of energy and smiled like a predator when his eyes flared. She could feel the hard point of his need nestled against her butt cheeks. With a grin, she pushed him away.

He was not what she was looking for tonight. Tonight she was looking... to forget. And for information.

People moved around her, winding and turning. Bodies danced with her, coming and going. A mouth found hers, hands slid across her stomach. She took and gave, keeping just a little more than what left her, until the energy positively sang through her like a taut violin string.

She wanted. She wanted so badly.

She slid through the crowd, leaving a wake of aroused, needy people behind her, panting with the ache of the loss. She loved that. The want fed her: she wanted to be wanted. She needed to be wanted.

She wanted to be needed.

And she was so fucking done with that.

"So much choice can leave one without a decision, hmm?" The purr in her ear was beyond seductive. The hand that curved around her arm was white, slender, and tipped with nails of blood red. Not talons, just exquisitely manicured tips that left the vaguest pressure.

Bo turned slowly.

Fae. It would make sense that a vampire would have irises that glowed red, in contrast to Bo's own electric blue. She must have fed.

She. Oh, and what a she! Taller than Bo. Taller than Lauren. Slender, but with curves in all the right places. That black shirt with its buttons down to show just enough cleavage to make Bo salivate. Oh, and that hair. Red — deep auburn red, curling down. The woman was all woman. Of course, the woman was also all vampire.

"I've never had too much trouble making a decision when the time required it," Bo said. She stared down at the hand on her arm pointedly until it came free.

"Hmm. There certainly is a lot on offer here."

"And you make sure that's so, yes?" Bo knew the answer, but she wasn't in the mood to play games tonight. When the vampire nodded, Bo followed until they were on the VIP stage above the crowd, looking out. Michael leaned against the rail and gestured at the throng. Bo leaned back, her elbows on the rails, turning away from the waves of sex coming at her. She needed somewhat of a cool head.

"There's more than just humans, though they are so deliciously unaware, aren't they? Fae, human — they're out there. A threesome, a foursome, a veritable orgy all at your fingertips."

Bo chuckled. "An orgy is always at my fingertips. Quite literally."

The vampire stared at her, and then threw her head back in a peal of laughter that was musical and real. "My, my. You're a lot more fun than they said you were."

The talons were back on her arms, but gently now, moving up in a way that was decidedly seductive. Bo could have orgasmed merely on the waves of sex coming off the crowd and yet, this woman, this incredibly beautiful woman, left her cold.

They all left her cold.

"I'm a lot less fun when I want to be," Bo said.

"Oh, honey, I like a challenge."

"I wasn't expecting you," Bo admitted. "You just don't look like a Michael."

"Hmm, yes. But Michaelangela is such an unwieldy name in the twenty-first century, don't you think? Besides, I like to keep people guessing." The vampire's eyes raked along Bo's face, down her neck, lingering in an uncomfortable way on the pulse that beat at the base. They then continued, down the lean, fighting form and back up again.

Bo decided she really didn't like being sized up like meat. She took a step back and folded her arms. The response was another peal of laughter.

"Schoolgirls," Bo said.

"I think I have some spare uniforms, if that's the game you want to play." An arched eyebrow rose perfectly.

Bo rolled her eyes. "You know what I want."

"Oh," Michael pouted. "You don't want to give anything in return? We could have so much fun."

"Really?" Bo deadpanned. "At what point would you drain all the blood from my body?"

Michael chuckled. "Oh, no, darling, it doesn't work like that." The vampire nodded over her shoulder. "Take that delectable piece of meat. So innocent. God knows what she's doing in here. See, now that's what we're both here for."

Bo refused to turn around. She had no intention of leaving a hungry vampire standing behind her.

"Imagine the fun we could have. You could feed off her. I could feed off her. I could feed off you. You could feed off me. Do you have any idea how good that could taste?" Michael took a step closer. "Darling, we could come non-stop until dawn."

Bo sighed. She was done with this conversation. "Schoolgirls." She crossed her arms.

Michael pouted. "You really are no fun."

Bo fought the urge to point out that the vampire had just told her she was fun and gave her a pointed look.

Michael rolled her eyes. "Nothing to do with me. Nothing to do with this club."

"Uh-huh. And I'm really a roly-poly leprechaun."

There was a smirk. "That could be fu—" Michael paused. "No, really, I know better than to mess with minors. That makes the humans come looking, which makes the Fae come looking and then I get shut down."

Bo noted that Michael hadn't declared an allegiance yet, but she suspected it was Dark. Nevertheless, they were still on neutral territory. And that made Michael's protestations very likely true and another dead end. Damn.

"Hmm, she must really be interested," Michael purred.

Bo turned her head.

Fuck. Damn, fuck, hell, mother-of-all-that-is-holy-and-unholy fuck.

Her eyes caught Lauren's and she saw the human's eyes twitch.

The blonde looked out of place. The long grey slacks, the loose white shirt, the ridiculous look of innocence were so out of place there. Through the crowd, Bo could see the sharks starting to take notice.

She had no idea what Michael thought when she strode off and, frankly, she didn't care. When she caught up to the blonde, whatever sentence was on Lauren's lips died with a gasp as Bo grabbed her wrist less than gently. She dragged Lauren deeper into the throng, towards the exit. The crowd closed, and Bo turned, pulling Lauren into her.

"What are you doing here?" she said harshly in the blonde's ear, trying desperately to ignore the deliciousness of the light scent she knew so well. She felt like it was surrounding her like a mist.

"It's not safe here," Lauren replied urgently. "Bo, there are people who will take advantage of you on neutral territory. Trick—"

"Trick," Bo snarled. "You're here because Trick sent you?"

Deja-fucking-vu. Same story, different puppet master. If it hadn't been for the crowd pushing them together, she would have turned and left. She was so beyond fucking done with this.

Except Lauren's hand was on her waist. It wasn't gripping, not hard enough to hold her, but enough that the brush of fingers sent a pulse of need and want flying through Bo's body.

Fuck.

"I'm here because I was scared," Lauren said. "I wanted to warn you, to—"

"I can take care of myself."

Lauren shook her head. "It's dangerous here. We need to leave."

Bo couldn't have agreed more. She turned, and her awareness focused. There were five of them, all in black suits and white shirts. They were far enough away that they were still at a distance but they ringed them, surrounded them, penning them into the crowd. Bo looked up, finding Michael on the balcony. The vampire gave her a lazy salute and turned away.

Fuck.

"It's a hell of a lot safer here for me than it is for you," Bo ground out, pulling Lauren into her body. "Are you crazy coming here?"

Lauren shuddered against her. Bo felt the arousal of the blonde spike, and her own matched the pace. Damn, this was not... She... Fuck.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Typical Lauren. Typical fucking Lauren. Doing the wrong thing but for all the right reasons. Sometimes the right reasons weren't enough, though, and Bo felt the memory of anger. But it was that, wasn't it? Just a memory, because Lauren had certainly made amends. God, if nothing else, their bodies felt so fucking good together.

No matter how much she denied it, she wanted this.

She reached her hand up to the back of the blonde's head, sliding her fingers up the scalp rising from Lauren's slender neck, and pulled her in. The music — the throbbing, sensuous movement — encouraged Bo to slide her other arm around Lauren's waist as one of her thighs insinuated itself between Lauren's.

God, this felt so fucking, fucking good.

"Bo." The word was a moan, falling out of Lauren's mouth in a benediction that made the succubus shudder.

"Shh."

They moved, dancing to the music like sex with their clothes on. Thin layers of cotton and leather separated them, but it felt like nothing. God, it felt like nothing at all. A hand was on her shoulder, another loosely on her waist. Despite the confusion, Lauren moved with her, moved like they were made for each other.

"What are you doing?" the blonde groaned thickly in Bo's ear. "Bo."

"Marking you," Bo whispered, her nose skating up the side of Lauren's cheek. She couldn't help herself: she brought her tongue out, tracing the rim of Lauren's ear and then sucked the delicate ear lobe into her mouth. She gave it a quick nip with her teeth and then released it to the erotic moan of the woman in her arms.

"Bo..." Breathless, Lauren was breathless.

"You made a mistake coming here, Lauren."

There was no reply as Bo's hands found purchase on the blonde's hips, pulling her tighter against a muscled thigh and putting just the right amount of pressure against what she knew was Lauren's aching clit. The look of arousal, need and want in the blonde's eyes forced Bo to the edge of her control. She was so desperate to feed, but she wouldn't.

God, she was hungry. And she was hungry for this. Not just this, but for her. She was hungry for this woman. For Lauren.

Dyson had experienced her body. Lauren and Dyson had shared her heart. She had the most terrifying feeling that Lauren alone might have her soul.

"Bo," Lauren panted. "We... Not here. We can't..."

God, it would be so easy to slide her hand along Lauren's exposed skin and make the blonde scream with want. That wasn't what Bo wanted, though.

She leaned in, nuzzling again, licking the salty sweat from Lauren's neck as their chests met, breast to breast, softness to softness.

"There are Fae out there, Lauren. They don't care that you're the Ash's little pet. Do you understand me?" She waited until there was a subtle nod. "But you stand out like a sore thumb, Doc. They'll want to know why you're here. So either I leave you to them, or I fucking tell them you're mine, do you understand?" She pulled back and stared into those eyes. Fuck, those eyes. "And I'm... me, so there's only really one way to let them know you're mine."

She pulled Lauren into her again, forcing the blonde to grind down on her thigh. She wouldn't make her come here, but she'd pull her close. She'd make everyone in the room know that Lauren was hers. She'd mark her without question.

She leaned in to Lauren's ear, touching the rim with her tongue again. "You have to help. Don't make me succubus you."

She could have laughed at her own statement. There was no way she had to use her powers on Lauren, now or ever. Lauren was practically melting in her arms, and Bo decided she liked it. But she liked the way Lauren's arms linked around her neck more. She liked the way that Lauren began moving with purpose, her own thigh now thrusting gently between Bo's and building up something that would explode soon. She liked that Lauren was doing this all on her own.

She would so never be done with this. She would never be done with this woman.

She found the skin, the perfect skin at the juncture of that slender shoulder and lithe neck. The suckling started slowly, but when she added teeth she heard the moan again. The placement was simply an ironic nod to Michael — look at what I can have and you can't.

She knew the vampire was watching. In a way, that just made her hornier.

She slid her hands under Lauren's shirt, under her camisole, onto soft, untouched white skin. When she raked her nails, she felt the blonde shudder into her. Her mouth continued to ravage the line of Lauren's slender neck, nipping and biting, sucking and marking. Lauren's breathing was uneven, and Bo didn't need to be a succubus to know how close the good doctor was to orgasm. Lauren would hate that, coming in public. Bo didn't want her to feel that.

She put a little bit of space between them, just half an inch, but enough to take the edge off. She made up for the loss of contact by pulling Lauren into a kiss that was never at any point innocent. She ran her tongue over Lauren's top lip, the bottom one, moaning into Lauren's mouth when teeth parted eagerly.

The kiss was high voltage to being with, and off the charts within a few seconds. Their tongues met, duelled, tangled. Bo tasted; she was tasted. Her hands found Lauren's head, framing, holding, keeping her there. God, this was something else. In her entire life, she'd never felt anything like this. This went beyond the realm of her inner succubus. This went into terra incognita — terror incognito, in fact. Bo pulled back, but Lauren lurched forward, moving them together, plunging them back into another kiss.

This time when Bo pulled away, she couldn't help it. The merest of inhalations, a sweet breath of blue drawn from Lauren to herself.

They'd never done this before. She'd never fed from Lauren before, not under any context. The night they'd spent together had been all human, no succubus. She felt the energy rush through her and moaned.

Everyone had a taste. Everyone was unique and some were more potent than others. Dyson had been all wild woods and strength. Lauren — God, Lauren was intoxicating. She was like no-one else Bo had ever encountered. She was afraid that if she went back for more, she might never surface.

"We need—" She took a deep breath and steadied herself as the crowd pushed them together again. "We need to leave."

She needed to get out, get distance, before she took the blonde right there in the middle of the dance floor. And it wouldn't be a bump-and-grind, clothes-on ride to orgasm. She'd fucking unzip Lauren's pants and be inside her, right there, right now.

Besides, the line of darkening marks down the right side of Lauren's neck screamed 'mine' about as loud as one could scream. Last time, she'd told Lauren that the doctor belonged to no-one. Tonight, she was screaming the opposite. Twisting, breaking all contact, she grabbed the one connection she could, a slender wrist, and dragged Lauren through the crowd. They got to the door unmolested before two goons, black suits and white shirts, flanked the exit.

Bo stared up at them, eyes flaring blue and black, fury and want. She saw one of the goons take a step forward and then look up. Whatever was happening behind her, it was enough to make him step back. Somehow, Bo knew that Michael was responsible, but since the vampire had almost certainly sent the goons in first place, the succubus didn't feel the need to be grateful.

The cold night air was a blessing. It didn't dampen her need or her want, but it let her think a little more clearly. That was something she knew Lauren probably wasn't doing. She looked at the blonde, who was staring back at her with unabashed arousal.

Fuck. Fuck, she wanted her so badly. She'd wanted this every day and every night since they'd first made love. Actually, if she was being honest, she didn't exactly want to make love right now. Whether it was the energy in the crowd, the sultry dance or just the fact that Lauren was so fucking hot, what she wanted to do was have really hot, hard monkey sex.

And from the look in Lauren's eyes, Bo wasn't the only one.

Wait, had she succubussed her into this? That would be... not quite what she wanted.

"Bo." Despite the way she looked, Lauren's voice was surprisingly steady.

The succubus took in a deep breath.

"Bo. Take me home."

They both knew what she was saying. She wasn't saying that she wanted a bodyguard to wish her goodnight at the security gate. She wanted Bo to take her home. Whatever self-control and resolve Bo had dissolved into the night. Three blocks was not far. She practically dragged Lauren there before they were at her front door and some of the succubus' natural caution came back.

"Lauren." She needed to know.

The blonde turned. "Come inside." The key fumbled in the lock.

"Lauren."

The door swung open and the doctor pulled her through unceremoniously. When the door slammed closed, they stood, staring at each other, both chests moving fast in the night.

God, what a sight. Lauren, in her disheveled state, was sexier than Bo had ever seen her. Her shirt had a few too many buttons undone, her hair ever so slightly unkempt. The darkening bruises on her neck stood against porcelain skin. Hers. Bo groaned. "Lauren..."

It wasn't fair. It was harder for her to resist than most people. How could she not take it?

"Kiss me," Lauren said.

Bo knew what would happen if she did that. She advanced on the doctor, heat flaring between them. When Lauren's back was pressed against the door, Bo leaned in, one hand next to the doctor's head, holding them apart. "I won't be able to stop," she whispered.

"I don't want you to stop."

"That's the dancing, the... I fed..."

Lauren moved her face close to Bo's, so that their noses bumped gently, and then rubbed. So close, Lauren's lips were so close.

"No, I'm sober. I know who you are. I know what I'm asking."

Bo groaned again. "You don't. You don't know what you're asking. Not when I feel like this." She was so, so wound up.

"I trust you." The whispered words, such an echo from the past.

"It's different this time... I"m different... right now."

"Feed from me, then."

"Fuck." Bo's hand on the door became a fist, slamming into it as her forehead dropped to Lauren's shoulder. No-one should be expected to have this much control.

She felt hands on her waist, tugging, and a voice in her ear. "Yours, Bo. You made me yours tonight." Bo felt Lauren shudder against her, their bodies now flush. "So finish it. Take me."

Bo trembled against her. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm not made of glass. I won't break."

Bo broke instead. Lifting her head, she sealed them together in a kiss that began with a growl. There was no preamble. Her hands found the button on Lauren's slacks, popping it fast and pushing them down the blonde's long legs, taking the lace-trimmed underwear with them. Her hands came up, one on each side, ripping the shirt Lauren wore and tearing it down with even less care.

Her hands stroked down, across the curves of a hip to Lauren's shapely ass and then down to the backs of thighs. Breaking the kiss, Bo picked Lauren up and moaned as the blonde's long legs moved around her hips. Lauren wrapped one arm around her shoulders and threw the other one up, gripping the door frame.

"Bo!"

"God," was all the succubus could manage. Her mouth found the unmarked left side of Lauren's neck, raking with her teeth as one hand palmed a breast roughly through the silk camisole the blonde still wore. She pulled sharply on the material, snapping the thin strap holding it and yanking it down. She might owe Lauren a new outfit after tonight, but fuck if it wasn't worth it.

She found an already hard nipple and rolled it between her fingers, just as her teeth snagged Lauren's earlobe gently. The litany of whimpers from Lauren's mouth was erotic, and a haze of blue tugged at the edge of Bo's vision.

She moved her hand south, straight down to where Lauren's legs wrapped around her waist, and thrust her hand between them.

Oh God. Lauren was so wet, so hot, felt so good. Bo found the hot, wanting mouth of the doctor before unceremoniously plunging two fingers into her as deep as she could.

With an open-mouthed kiss, she swallowed the blonde's cries as tight, hot, wet folds spasmed around her. God, she felt amazing. This felt amazing. The blue haze shimmered and Bo fought. She thrust, loving the sound of Lauren thudding against the door. Loving even more the sounds of pleasure that fell from the blonde's mouth.

"Oh God, Bo. Don't stop. Fuck. Don't stop. Oh, God. Fuck me. Please, fuck me."

Goddamn if Lauren begging — begging and cussing — wasn't the sexiest thing Bo had ever heard. She fought to keep her stance, widening her legs slightly and thrusting just that bit harder. As she felt Lauren's walls begin to tighten, her control slipped and she began to feed. She broke it off when she felt Lauren's body slacken, and instinctively let some flow back inside the blonde. She'd only ever done this to revive someone before, never in a moment like this.

Jesus Christ.

Lauren's eyes flew open and Bo gasped.

"Oh, God," the blonde choked out.

It became impossible not to follow the pattern. With every breath in, Bo would take, and with every breath out, she would give, until a steady flow of energy, bright blue, was flowing between them. Lauren was shaking, and Bo's fingers were moving in time to their breathing. With every thrust, she gave Lauren more than she thought possible, and with every withdrawal she took.

Until finally, the blonde broke.

Bo was fairly sure her fingers broke too because the spasms that seized them were out of this world. Lauren's climax went on, and on, and on, and Bo never wanted it to stop. When it all finally slowed, finally calmed, she held Lauren there, still deep inside, because frankly she never wanted to let go.

When Lauren's legs untangled from her waist and slid to the floor, Bo had no choice but to let go. She missed the warmth of the blonde immediately.

Lauren kept sinking and Bo was about to catch her when she felt hands at the button on her pants. She blinked, and then realised that her trousers were being pulled down her legs. She had just enough mental acuity to step out of them, and realised her panties were gone too, before a hot, hot mouth found her.

It was fast.

With everything that had happened, Bo couldn't last. Her first orgasm screamed through her as she gripped the back of Lauren's head, desperately trying not to grind down on her face. She whimpered, and thought the blonde would pull away, but that tongue, that talented tongue kept going. Lauren's fingers parted her folds, exposing her, and making her hard clit stand out in the night air. She felt it being sucked into the warm cavern of Lauren's mouth before being lashed over and over. Whenever she thought she might come again, the caresses slowed until her legs shook with the effort of standing and not coming.

"Fuck... Lauren..."

She was not going to beg. She was a succubus, goddammit; she did not beg.

Another swipe of the tongue brought her so close to the edge, dangled her there, but wouldn't let her edge over.

"Fuck, Lauren. Please." Okay, she could beg just this once. Anything for that feeling.

The orgasm was cataclysmic. Her fingers gouged against the wood of the door, her body shaking as waves rolled through her. In the end, it brought her to her knees, pressed against Lauren as they panted together on the floor.

It was long minutes before Bo really came to full awareness. Lauren was in her arms, head nestled in the curve of Bo's shoulder. Neither of them was wearing pants, but that really didn't seem here nor there.

Bo heard the mumble of words into her neck. She cupped Lauren's nape, letting her fingers sift through silken strands of blonde. "What, honey? I can't hear you in there."

Ever so slightly, the blonde shifted so her mouth was millimetres from skin. "Don't leave."

Bo smiled. "Okay."

To be honest, she wasn't sure if she could anyway. Two orgasms had significantly taken the edge off her need, but if she'd needed to, she could have gone all night. Despite having given back slightly more energy than she'd taken, Bo didn't think Lauren could do the same. The blonde was collapsed into her, crumpled and limp.

Gently, Bo disentangled them and picked the blonde up easily. Lauren really needed to eat more. Admittedly, Bo had fed and was therefore feeling fairly strong, but the blonde weighed next to nothing.

"Put me down," came the halfhearted protest.

"In a second," Bo promised.

It took a few moments to get into the bedroom, and only a few more to strip off their remaining clothes. Sliding in next to Lauren, she gathered the blonde in her arms and tried not to sigh with happiness.

She felt complete. Her body still hummed with sexual energy and need. Her mind was buzzing, the case, her seething emotions and everything else all jumbled together and, yet, she still felt complete.

Lauren's short, trimmed nails stroked across her stomach and her skin tightened.

"Hey," she whispered, kissing Lauren's forehead. "Stop that."

"Why? You like it," Lauren mumbled against her skin.

Bo chuckled. "Yeah, but you're down for the count." She was surprised when Lauren raised her head, but even more surprised when she saw the unveiled need and want in those grey eyes.

"Who says?"

"Didn't I wear you out?" Bo teased.

Lauren's hand found the back of her head and tugged her down for a long, shudder-inducing kiss.

"Not even for a second," Lauren whispered against her lips.

Bo grinned. There may have been a million things that still needed to be said between them, but one thing was perfectly clear.

There was no way she was done with this.


End file.
